


Church

by orphan_account



Series: Wattpad Fics (That totally suck. Don't read them) [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood, Cultfic, Cults, Frerard, It Sucks, M/M, Peterick, Satanism, Violence, don't read it, idk - Freeform, like. it really fuckin sucks, this is a shitty fic tho, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first attempt at a cult ficDon't read this. It sucks. It really really sucks. please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, please don't read this. This is something off of my wattpad and it's just a piece of shit so like. Unless you're looking for a shit book, I would suggest you don't read this. Or anything else in the wattpad fic series. Thanks.

Black.

It starts out black. Pitch dark and Frank's squinting against the cloth around his eyes. He feels acid crawling up his throat and panic fluttering in his chest. He moves his hands but they're bound. His legs but they're tight against the leg of the chair.

The moment he feels a finger against his cheek, he knows he's in trouble and he gasps against the gag tied tight against his mouth.

"Shh, you're safe now. They can't find you. They can't find you..."

The voice sounds rough and raspy, like gravel on an old, outdated road.

"'Ease." Frank gasps.

He feels the cloth being pulled from his lips, and he thanks the man but it's not long before he feels a sharp sting and tastes blood on the bottom of his lip. Frank whines.

"He will like you," the man grunts, and Frank feels him pulling away, "He will like you."

"P-please I just wanna go home. I..." he tries to remember back to the night before but all he remembers is lights and girls and... and...

The car crash. And the cloth. And that same voice. He feels goosebumps crawling up his skin and bile rise to his throat once more.

"He won't let you go home. He can't. No. You're his. You're his. He tells me everything. Everything."

Frank takes a breath, tears coming to his eyes out of fear, "Who is he? Where am I? Who are you?"

"His name is forbidden, he will shun me if I speak it but he is asking for you. He needs you, Frank."

Frank? How the fuck does he know- shit his driver's license...

"Who needs me? Answer me. I need to get out of here. I need to go home."

"You mustn't. He will shun me. Punish me. I cannot disobey him again." Frank feels the knife at his arm, hopefully somewhere that isn't fatal, "He needs your blood. You must sacrifice to him. Your blood."

"What are you doing I- shit!"

Frank cries out as the man on the other side of the blindfold slits his arm and drags his fingers against the split skin, drawing the blood.

"Paint. Paint. Paint the blood," the man sings.

"Please, you need to let me go. I... if you don't, he will punish you!" Frank threatens emptily.

"He will not punish me. He needs you, Frank. Needs you."

The man drags more blood away and Frank isn't sure what he's doing but it fucking hurts.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." The man giggles an insane laugh that makes Frank's blood turn cold and shivers to run down his spine.

"He will love you!"

"Will he, now?" Frank whispers, "Who is he?"

"Stop asking or He will hurt us! I cannot let him hurt us." The man comes back to Frank and fingers at the blindfold, "Off. He needs to see. Your eyes. Your eyes. He loves your eyes."

It comes off and Frank squints against the dim, flickering light in the room. It's a basement and it doesn't scare Frank at first. But as soon as he sees the decorations, he gasps and his eyes widen.

Across the wall in large writing sits a 666. And beside that an upside down cross. Then a burnt bible and a few bloody handprints.

But what terrifies him the worst is the pentagram. Written in blood at his feet.

Written in Frank's blood. And the man sits there staring at him with a sinister grin, blood splattered clothing.

Frank's going to fucking die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Frank whispers, "What's your name?"

 

The man giggles, sticking out his tongue in a sharp point. Frank can't help but notice the dark black hair on his head and the dark bags under his eyes as he stands and licks at the blood still seeping from Frank's arm.

"I cannot tell you that. He will be mad at me. You have pretty eyes. Brown. Hazel. Lavender."

"Who is he? Is he... Satan? Are you—"

The man hisses, jumping back at the mere mention of that name, "Do not speak his name! It is forbidden!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just. I want to know."

The man grunts, glaring at Frank for a long moment before nodding and mumbling, "Yes. And if you want to call me something, call me Gerard. But if you dare mention that name around the others, I will slit your throat and he will condone it."

"I understand I..." Frank bites his lip, thinking fast, "If you want to know something, I am a follower of S– him too. I would do anything for him."

Gerard cocks an eyebrow, "A follower? We've never seen another follower before."

"We?"

"Yes. There are others," Gerard grunts, "But they are upstairs. Do you follow the eleven commandments? Does he speak to you?"

"Yes and yes. He tells me that... that you have to bring me upstairs and untie me from these restraints."

Gerard snarls as he dives the knife into Frank's arm, his heart racing at the scream that emits from the dark haired boy's lips.

"Do not mock him!" Gerard hisses, completely ignoring Frank's yanking against the ropes and the tears of pain rising to his eyes, "You disrespect him and you must be punished accordingly. I will bring him to you if you really believe you are sent from him, but if he declines, you will die."

Frank takes deep breaths as he tries to block out the pain but eventually nods with a breathy, pained, "I understand."

"Good," Gerard yanks out the knife and throws it aside, completely ignoring the second scream that comes from Frank, "I will bring him in. Don't disrespect him."

Frank takes a breath as the dark haired man rises and turns away, running upstairs. As soon as he's out of sight, Frank yanks against the bonds, trying to ignore the pain in his left arm but it's no use. The rope is extremely tight and the chair is bolted to the floor. He knows he's not getting out anytime soon. But maybe if he can deceive this fucking loony, he can get out....

Frank continues to look around the room, a few engravings sit around and a sees some splotches of blood. That burnt Bible still sits on the floor and very few seconds the light bulb flickers above him from where it dangles from a long, lonely chain.

"Here he is, he says he's a follower. Says he worships our master too."

Frank lowers his head from the ceiling to Gerard and a new man coming through. He has dark hair with red strips through his bangs and a pair of dark brown eyes that seem to stare right through Frank's soul.

"What's his name?"

"Frank Iero," Gerard replies with a grin. Frank can't take his eyes from the new man and the taller just meets his gaze right back.

"He's lying," The man grunts, "He's just afraid."

"No, I'm not!" Frank exclaims, "I follow him just as much as you. I want to help you, and I want to follow your practices."

"Practices," The man snorts, "Practices. This man doesn't even know what we do here."

"Well, what if I learned," Frank replies, "I could help you. I-I could be your slave o-or your student. Please just spare my life, I'll do anything."

The man grunts, glaring down at Frank with those dark, frozen eyes. After a long moment of thought, he turns back to Gerard and growls, "Alright. Fine. I'll let him stay. But if he puts one toe out of line, I will have him sacrificed to the devil himself. Is that understood? You will be his caretaker and you will watch over him. You're the one who brought him here in the first place."

"Pete—" Gerard whines.

"No!" The other—Pete—snaps, "You will care for him. If we have any problems, he will be sacrificed. No buts."

Gerard nods after that, lowering his eyes, "Thank you, Master."

Pete continues back upstairs after one last glance to Frank, leaving Gerard and the other alone. Gerard frowns with a sigh, mumbling something along the lines of, "should have killed you before you said a word" just before untying the binds on Frank's wrists and ankles.

"Thank you," Frank whispers despite the fact he would do anything to sock Gerard in the jaw.

"Shut up," Gerard hisses, heading away to a door beside the stairs. Frank stands, his hand going to his arm where the stab wound sits, deep, "Master Wentz will probably want me to explain the rules to you and get you adjusted. But believe me, I will hurt you if you try to escape. He will most certainly want death upon you."

"Well, I'll be sure to please him," Frank mumbles. He watches Gerard come out of the bathroom with gauze tape and a clip.

"Whatever. You won't last two days."


	3. Chapter 3

"We have rules here," Gerard mumbles as he pulls Frank into his new room. It's a bit more like a walk-in closet but he knows he won't be getting much. He doesn't care anyways. He just needs to get out and forget this ever happened.

"What are they?" Frank asks as he takes a seat on the small mattress.

"I cannot speak them, he will know, but I can give you this," Gerard hands over a small book, a pentagram on the front in some sort of metal, "Read it. Memorize it. Don't speak of it. Do not speak of him and you will stay alive."

Frank nods, hunching over and taking it from Gerard's hands, "Thank you."

Gerard shakes his head, turning and slamming the door shut on his way out. Frank sighs, leaning back on the uncomfortable mattress and with a short pause, he opens the book and begins to read.

The very first page lists a bunch of rules. General stuff.

_The Nine Satanic Statements_

1\. Satan represents indulgence instead of abstinence.  
2\. Satan represents vital existence instead of spiritual pipe dreams.  
3\. Satan represents undefiled wisdom instead of hypocritical self-deceit.  
4\. Satan represents kindness to those who deserve it, instead of love wasted on ingrates.  
5\. Satan represents vengeance instead of turning the other cheek.  
6\. Satan represents responsibility to the responsible instead of concern for psychic vampires.  
7\. Satan represents man as just another animal who, because of his "divine spiritual and intellectual development", has become the most vicious animal of all.  
8\. Satan represents all of the so-called sins, as they all lead to physical, mental, or emotional gratification.  
9\. Satan has been the best friend the Church has ever had, as he has kept it in business all these years.

_The Eleven Rules of the Earth_

1\. Do not give opinions or advice unless you are asked.  
2\. Do not tell your troubles to others unless you are sure they want to hear them.  
3\. When in another's lair, show them respect or else do not go there.  
4\. If a guest in your lair annoys you, treat them cruelly and without mercy.  
5\. Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal.  
6\. Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and they cry out to be relieved.  
7\. Acknowledge the power of magic if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of magic after having called upon it with success, you will lose all you have obtained.  
8\. Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself.  
9\. Do not harm little children.  
10\. Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food.  
11\. When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask them to stop. If they do not stop, destroy them.

Frank has to admit, though, while half the people at this place are complete nutjobs, their rules are pretty reasonable.

_Cult Rules_

1\. Do not disturb those in prayer  
2\. Rituals are to be participated in by all members.  
3\. If one disrespects  _him,_ they disrespect all.  
4\. Only humans are to be used in sacrifices, animals are not to be harmed.   
5\. Always listen to the headmaster  
6\. New recruits must go through the initiation ritual before joining

Frank reads that last line over once more. The initiation ritual? He takes a breath as he shuts his book and falls back in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Jesus am I fucked."


End file.
